Fuego
Fuego are the Charms of Fire: passionate, intense, consuming. The Queen of Swords favors it. It splits at 4 dots into the Torch-Lighter and Torch-Bearer paths. Fire's Warm Kiss (*) Fires under your hands burn without consuming their fuel. Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: Stamina + Survival + Fuego Action: Instant Effect: For the rest of the scene, reduce the damage one fire does by the number of successes rolled. Things ignited by the fire, but separated from it, burn normally. You may use Fire's Warm Kiss multiple times on one fire, until its damage has been reduced to 0. If a fire's damage is reduced to 0, it cannot ignite anything and feels merely warm to the touch, though it still sheds light. It can even be scooped off its fuel source, held in cupped hands, and poured into a container, like a liquid with the consistency of thick syrup. Fire so treated ignites its container once the Charm wears off, or goes out after 1 turn if the container is not flammable. Flame Keeper (**) You catch love's fires to guard and keep them safe. Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: Manipulation + Empathy + Fuego Action: Full-Round Effect: You draw flame from a person's affection for another instead of a literal flame. You must choose the object of affection from which you intend to draw a fire before using the Charm; you cannot root around for the biggest one. Taking flame in this manner has no effect on the person's emotions, any more than lighting one candle from another "uses up" the first candle's flame. The color of the flame depends on the shade of the affection it's drawn from: *'Translucent sparks': Love for an "idea" of a person not intimately known *'Dark red/orange': Patience, loyalty, respect *'Blue': Contentment, pride, deep concern *'White': Dedication, purpose, joy *'Shifting unnatural colors': Obsession *'Beautiful rainbow colors': “As you wish” The flame's Size depends on the affection's strength: *'Candle-sized' (0): Acquaintance *'Torch-sized' (1): Good friends *'Bonfire-sized' (2): Lover or close family member *'Inferno-sized' (3): Selfless devotion The flame's Intensity depends on how strongly the Charm's target is currently thinking of the object of his affection. For example: * First-Degree (+0): Object of affection exists *'Second-Degree (+1)': Object of affection is present *'Third-Degree (+2)': Object of affection is known to be in danger *'White-Hot Molten (+3)': Object of affection is present or nearby and in immediate danger Flames that you conjure from a person's love may be sustained indefinitely if transferred to a flammable substance such as a candle wick. The flame will continue to burn without appearing to consume its source until it is deliberately extinguished (which is as easy as snuffing out a non-supernatural flame of the same size) or it is used. You may maintain a number of these flames equal to your Inner Light. Extinguishing one of these flames without effect (to allow maintaining a new flame, for example) has no effect on the relationship that originated it. Being in the presence of a kept flame inspires the same feelings as those that originally summoned it. A kept flame can be used to allow the person whose emotions created it to re-roll a failed degeneration check if the actions that prompted it involved the object of affection in some way. It can also be used to re-ignite affections and prompt reconciliation if the relationship that created the flame has grown colder or distant, or cause someone else to feel closer to the target of affection, causing their sympathetic connection to grow closer by one stage. For Charms modified by Sympathy, a kept flame is a Known (-4) connection to the person it came from. Wreathed in Flame (***) You draw out the heart's flame, surrounding the target in a nimbus of fire born from her passions. Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: Presence + Empathy + Fuego Action: Instant Effect: As with Flame Keeper, you choose an object of your target's affection when using this power. For one turn per success, the target's body is sheathed in flame of a color depending on the affection. The target's Brawl attacks deal lethal damage, and anyone or anything who touches her (aside from what she wore or carried when you used the Charm) is burned as if by a fire of Size and Intensity depending on the affection, as described in Flame Keeper. Anything the target remains in contact with for more than one turn will ignite, if it's combustible. The target is not injured by the sheath of fire, but can be burnt by things ignited by the sheath. Incineration (****, Torch-Lighter path) You're about to set the world on fire. Cost: 1 Wisp + 1 Wisp per round Dice Pool: Dexterity + Intimidation + Fuego - target's Defense Action: Standard Effect: You strike a target within (10 x Inner Light) feet with a bolt of magical fire conjured from your palm, dealing one lethal damage per success. You may sustain the flame by spending one Wisp per round thereafter, which inflicts two lethal damage per Wisp. If someone specifically acts to put out the fire, or if you fail to spend a Wisp during your turn to sustain it, it is extinguished and you may not sustain it thereafter. Towering Inferno (*****, Torch-Lighter path) With a snap of your fingers, you summon great gouts of consuming flame. Cost: 2 Wisps Dice Pool: Strength + Intimidation + Fuego Action: Standard Effect: A circular area with diameter equal to your Inner Light in yards is engulfed in magical flame for one round per success. Anyone who spends any part of their turn in this area is burned by an Inferno-sized flame of second-degree Intensity (4 lethal damage/turn of contact) and anything remaining in it for more than a turn ignites. People caught in the fire when you cast it may reduce the damage it does, for the first turn only, by their Defense. For each point of Inner Light you have, you may designate one person (including yourself) to be totally unharmed by this flame, including anything worn or carried. This immunity does not extend to normal fires started by objects the magical flame ignites, only to the magical flame itself. Flame in the Heart (****, Torch-Bearer path) You don't want to set the world on fire; you just want to start a flame in the heart. Cost: 2 Wisps Dice Pool: Manipulation + Expression + Fuego - target's Composure Action: Instant Effect: As with Flame Keeper, you choose an object of your target's affection when using this power. Each success rolled, up to the sum of the affection's Size and Intensity as a flame, becomes a temporary Willpower point for the target. The target may spend these points only on actions that benefit the beloved. Any points unspent an hour after you use Flame in the Heart are lost. If you have used Flame Keeper on someone, you may use Flame in the Heart on that flame, and the person you took it from gains the temporary Willpower. Doing this uses up the kept flame. Burning Spirit (*****, Torch-Bearer path) You ignite someone's passions, provoking them to amazing heights of prowess in pursuit of their heart's desire. Cost: 2 Wisps Dice Pool: Presence + Persuasion + Fuego - target's Composure Action: Instant Effect: For one turn per success, the target's willpower becomes nearly insurmountable. Each time the target spends a Willpower point to add to a dice pool, the bonus is increased by an additional +3 (to a total of +6, or +5 for Mystic characters), and each time the target spends a Willpower point to increase a defense attribute, increase it by an additional 2 points. This effect's duration doesn't start until the target spends a point of Willpower or a scene ends, whichever comes first. If you have used Flame Keeper on someone, you may use Burning Spirit on that flame, and the person you took it from gains the benefit of the Charm just as if he were present. Doing this uses up the kept flame. People affected by this power clearly appear to be surrounded by a burning aura of pure fighting spirit, and onlookers who see it can remember it clearly, but it simply doesn't seem unusual -- as if that's what any normal person in a fit of passion looks like. Orisons Dice pool: Stamina + Resolve First: Add 9-again to Empathy rolls to read love or passion. Second: For the next three rounds, fires inflict only bashing damage. Third: The emblem shoots sparks, igniting anything combustible it touches other than yourself. Category:Obsolete Page Category:Obsolete Charm